There are currently very few shapes available when purchasing pizza pans or any baking and/or cooking pans that are used for baking and/or cooking pizza pies, bread, and like food products made with dough. Almost all the current baking and/or cooking pans that are used for pizza pies, bread, other dough related products, and/or like food products are limited to geometric shapes such as circular, rectangular, or square shapes. The main reason for the limited quantity of available shapes of these conventional pizza pans or baking and/or cooking pans for dough related food products is due to the nature of the dough.
Dough is typically made by mixing flour with a small amount of water and/or other liquid. Since dough is a thick, malleable, sometimes elastic paste, the process of shaping dough by hand is difficult. Also it is very difficult to bake dough related food products in baking and/or cooking pans that have shapes other than simple geometric shapes because the dough shrinks back during preparing and also cooking. When dough is stretched flat on a baking and/or cooking pan to a specific desired shape, it tends to pull back, roll, and shrink. It is time consuming and also difficult to maintain a steady desired shape when you bake the same dough related food product over and over again. As a result, pizza and bread lovers are limited to only a few shapes of pizza pans and any baking and/or cooking pans used for dough related food products unless the shape is made by hand and baked without a readymade baking and/or cooking pan. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved pans for baking and/or cooking pizza pies, bread, dough related products, and/or like food products